DGray Man : Une vie de merde !
by evils-roses
Summary: On a tous une vie de merde, et les personnages de DGM ne font pas exception ! Enjoy !
1. Rubrique Sex

**Auteur :** Evils roses et des anonymes

**Titre :** D-gray man : une vie de merde

**Note :** bon et bien voil le cadeau de noël en attendant les autres chapitres de mes fics, pour ceux qui les lisent biens r, donc voil ce qu'on peut faire avec une apr s midi a lire les VDM et les personnages de d gray man ! Je vous poste ce soir la rubrique Sex ^^ demain la rubrique sant ! Amusez vous bien ! Alerte : ce sont de vrais VDM merci pour les pauvres gens qui n'ont pas de chance.

* * *

[17:43:59] Lavi: je rentre a la congrégation, je vois kanda allongé torse nu sur mon lit... il voulait juste un massage... VDM"

[00:47:08] Kanda : Aujourd'hui, en faisant l'amour à Lavi dans le salon, je me suis rendu compte qu'il me pénétrait au rythme des guirlandes électriques de Noël. VDM

[20:52:38] tyki: Aujourd'hui, moment câlin avec Road, qui se porte volontaire pour mettre la capote. C'est à ce moment qu'un énorme ''SHLACK'' suivi d'une intense douleur mit fin au câlin. Elle voulait voir si elle pouvait faire le même bruit que les chirurgiens qui enfilent leurs gants à la télé. VDM

[17:51:34] Lenalee : Aujourd'hui, Allen a fait honneur à ma cuisine. En pleins ébats amoureux, il s'arrête, réfléchit et demande : "Reste-t-il de la quiche ?" Moi, surprise : "Oui." Et il s'est précipitamment levé pour aller en manger. VDM

[12:21:34] Allen : Aujourd'hui, Komui me dit qu'il est très fier que sa petite soeur ait décidé de rester vierge jusqu'au mariage. J'ai couché avec elle il y a deux mois, et je n'étais pas le premier. VDM

[18:06:34]Krory : Aujourd'hui, dans la salle d'attente de l'infirmerie, une assistante m'interpelle soudainement devant les autres exorcistes abasourdis : "J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part. Vous n'auriez pas tourné des pornos ?" Heu non, désolé madame.

[15:21:34] Kanda : Aujourd'hui, ça fait deux semaines que mon putain de copain fait la grève du sexe. Depuis que je lui ai offert le livre "Comment donner du plaisir au lit", il me dit qu'il attend de l'avoir fini. Il n'a même pas commencé à le lire l'enfoiré. VDM

[23:12:29] Reever : Aujourd'hui, la petite sœur de mon copain a décidé d'entrer dans la chambre au mauvais moment. Lui s'est levé et s'est empressé de se couvrir. J'aurais fait de même... si je n'avais pas eu les mains menottées au lit. VDM

[03:14:06] Kanda : Aujourd'hui, Lavi m'a offert le fer à lisser dont je rêvais depuis des mois. Au moment où nous allions faire l'amour, il s'est déshabillé et m'a dit : "Surprise !" en me montrant ses poils pubiens lissés. VDM

[15:25:36] Komui Aujourd'hui, croyant que Allen regardait un porno dans sa chambre, j'ai voulu le surprendre en ouvrant brusquement la porte. Il couchait avec ma petite soeur. VDM

[19:32:42 ] Krory : Aujourd'hui, après une soirée, distribution de préservatifs. Une fille magnifique me regarde droit dans les yeux, avec un petit sourire aguicheur. Elle me tend une capote avec un mouvement de tête. Ne sachant que répondre, j'ai sorti un préservatif de ma poche et lui ai dit : "Merci, j'ai déjà." VDM

[14:50:36] Lavi : Aujourd'hui, Kanda n'a tellement pas envie de sexe que mon nouveau moyen de pression, c'est : "Fais ça, sinon je te fais l'amour !" VDM

[07:30:22] Tyki : Aujourd'hui, Lulubelle dort nue avec ses chats, mais pas avec moi. VDM

[16:22:23] Debito : Aujourd'hui, j'arrive dans l'arche énervée car, hier, Tyki a annulé au dernier moment notre rendez-vous. J'apprends ensuite que Jasdero n'a pas fait sa part du travail et je lui lance : "Mais tu as branlé quoi, hier soir ?" Réponse de l'intéressée : "Ton mec." VDM

[04:42:03] Kanda : Aujourd'hui, suite à un pari stupide, cela fait deux jours que Lavi se met à miauler quand il atteint l'orgasme. VDM

[11:22:15] Road : Aujourd'hui, alors que Tyki et moi faisions l'amour sous une tente au bord d'un lac, sa canne à pêche s'est mise à sonner et il est sorti d'un seul bond, tout nu, en me laissant en plan pour remonter une carpe. VDM

[10:25:32] Miranda : Aujourd'hui, je décide de tester le nouveau rouge à lèvres de Lenalee. Je l'ouvre, le regarde quelques instants, perplexe, et soudain il se met à vibrer. De toute évidence, ce n'est pas un rouge à lèvres. VDM

[13:58:05] Allen : Aujourd'hui, c'est mon premier jour de travail à la cantine de la congrégation. Lorsque j'ai demandé à Link "15 ou 30 cm ?" pour le sandwich, il m'a répondu, avec un sourire coquin et un clin d'œil : "Ce que tu préfères, mon mignon." VDM

[09:19:56] Lenalee : Aujourd'hui, comme je m'ennuyais ferme, je me suis fait passer pour mon frère sur MSN. J'étais en train de parler à son meilleur ami quand il m'a sorti : "Au fait, tu as recommencé à fantasmer sur ta sœur ?" VDM

[19:25:25] Lenalee :Aujourd'hui, en plein coït avec Allen... "Dis-moi un truc cochon..." - "Côtelettes." VDM

[02:56:25] Krory : Aujourd'hui, soirée chez Miranda. Je profite de sa courte absence quand elle va voir sa voisine de pallier pour ouvrir son pot de Nutella et en manger une cuillerée. Plus tard, elle me raconte ses derniers ébats sexuels avec Mari qui a plongé son sexe... dans le pot. VDM

[14:52:32] Lavi : Aujourd'hui, alors que je me masturbe dans ma chambre, Bookman se met à hurler : "Mon dieu, c'est horrible, il y a le feu dans la Bibliothèque!" Paniqué, je sors en trombe et m'y précipite. Au final, rien d'anormal, et mon grand-père me dit : "Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu faisais." Maintenant, il sait. VDM

[18:25:54] Lulubelle : Aujourd'hui, après l'amour, Tyki me demande avec son charmant accent Portugais: "Tou es jouive ?" Je lui réponds, interloquée : "Ben, tu sais bien que non, depuis le temps qu'on se fréquente !" Ce n'est qu'en voyant sa mine défaite que j'ai compris que la question était : "Tu as joui ?" VDM

[03:56:35] Kanda : Aujourd'hui, soirée en amoureux. Nous prenons un bain ensemble. La mousse, les bougies, l'eau parfumée, c'était très romantique, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne pour un sous-marin. Je vous laisse deviner ce qui faisait office de "péniscope". VDM

[10:47:06] Lavi : Aujourd'hui, alors que Kanda se prépare à partir quelques mois en mission, je lui dis tendrement : "J'aimerais te péter une jambe pour que tu restes..." Et lui de me répondre aussitôt : "Et moi, j'aimerais te péter les fesses... Mais tu vois, mon lapin, on peut pas tout avoir." VDM

Fin de connexion.

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas laisser des reviews !_


	2. Rubrique Santé

**Auteur :** Evils roses et des anonymes

**Titre :** D-gray man : une vie de merde

**Note : **Hello ! Les D-Gray manien sont de retour en ce début d'année 2011 que je vous souhaite bonne avec pleins de d gray manien ! huhuhu ! En tout cas je vous remercie toutes pour toutes ces reviews ! Ca m'a surprise mais ça m'a fait super plaisir ! Donc voilà je poste la suite des terribles aventures des personnages de D-Gray-Man ! Je tiens à remercier ces pauvres anonymes qui me servent de base à ces chroniques XD ! En tout cas voici la rubrique Santé ! ENJOY !

* * *

[18 :06 :12] Bak-Chan : Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris que Komui ne m'aimait pas. Depuis une semaine, je suis à l'infirmerie pour une double fracture du bras. La raison ? Il aurait confondu la cire et le détergent. Juste devant la porte de ma chambre. Face aux escaliers. VDM

[15 :33 :27] Krory : Aujourd'hui, je sors de chez Komui après une visite è l'infirmerie et joue à mordiller un morceau de résine temporaire qui dépasse. Une fois l'effet de l'anesthésie passé, j'ai compris mon erreur : c'était ma langue. VDM

[21 :12 :58] Lenalee : Aujourd'hui, je suis malade et je décris les symptômes à mon frère, médecin. Il s'alarme de plus en plus et finit par me dire que j'ai une maladie très grave. Alors que je suis terrifiée et au bord des larmes, il éclate de rire. Ça fait trois fois qu'il me fait le coup. VDM

[17 :56 :32] Lavi : Aujourd'hui, pendant une mission barbante dans un coin tout aussi barbant, j'ai discrètement touché les fesses de mon copain, ceinture noire de Kendo. Il a mis KO l'homme à côté de moi en quelques secondes, le croyant coupable. Je n'ai toujours pas osé avouer que c'était moi, j'ai trop peur. VDM

[14 :46 :43] Miranda : Aujourd'hui, je passe une radio pulmonaire et on me demande de me mettre seins nus. Une fois la radio terminée, Komui m'invite à regagner le vestiaire. Je me suis trompée de porte et je suis sortie dans la salle d'attente. VDM

[ 13 :45 :00] Krory : Aujourd'hui, j'ai mordu mon dentiste. J'ai dû y aller un peu fort, il s'est mis à pleurer. VDM

[21 :26 :14] Allen : Aujourd'hui, je suis à l'hôpital et j'ai une énorme brûlure sur la fesse droite. Je suis tombée dans la tarte qui venait de sortir du four. VDM

[17 :51 :41] Kanda : Aujourd'hui, premier coup de soleil de l'année. J'avais mis de la crème solaire et j'étais à l'ombre. Ah, et puis je vis en Angleterre, aussi. VDM

[04 :05 :12] Lavi : Aujourd'hui, et depuis toujours je suis borgne et dois garder un bandeau pour éviter la lumière. Mes amis de la congrégation ont quand même tenu à me faire un anniversaire "traditionnel" avec des bougies. J'ai passé au moins cinq minutes à toutes les éteindre sous les rires de mes « amis » ayant refusés de m'aider. VDM

[14 :52 :36] Allen : Aujourd'hui, je suis à l'hôpital au chevet de Mari qui vient de perdre un doigt. Pour lui remonter le moral, je descends lui acheter des biscuits à la cafétéria. Arrivée dans la chambre, je brandis mes courses et m'aperçois que je lui ai acheté... des Finger. VDM

[00 :45 :12] Miranda : Aujourd'hui, ma vie sexuelle est tellement inexistante que, lors de mon déménagement, je me suis surpris à placer des préservatifs dans le carton "Trucs inutiles". VDM

[01 :12 :58] Lavi : Aujourd'hui, première rencontre entre mon copain, Kanda, et mon grand père. Bookman a tenu à sortir le champagne. J'ai pris le bouchon dans l'entrejambe... Je pense avoir saisi le message. VDM

[15 26 :45] Lero : Aujourd'hui, je sors de l'hôpital avec un mal de tête impossible et trois tonnes de médicaments. L'œuf de Pâques géant de l'arche m'est tombé dessus alors que je grondé les jasdevi. VDM

[21 :22 :12] Lavi : Aujourd'hui, je retrouve mon grand-père très âgé et le trouve sur le canapé, ne bougeant plus. J'appelle immédiatement les pompiers, la police, le SAMU. Quand je me retourne pour la regarder, il me sourit et dit : "Je t'ai bien eu." VDM

[08 :54 :33] Tyki : Aujourd'hui, j'ai vomi dans ma douche. Je n'ai pas supporté l'odeur menthol de mon shampoing après ma cuite au Get 27 de la veille. VDM

[20 :51 :41] Allen : Aujourd'hui, j'ai demandé à Komui si j'allais avoir droit à une anesthésie générale ou locale pour soigner mon innocence. Il m'a répondu : "Ah, mais générale, bien entendu. Ça va être une boucherie !" VDM

[17 :12 :32] Lavi : Aujourd'hui, je suis très enrhumé et mon nez est complètement bouché. Commentaire de Kanda : "C'est sûrement une réaction de ton corps pour se protéger de la mauvaise odeur de ta chambre." VDM

[12 :02 :47] Road : Aujourd'hui, je m'entaille la main avec un cutter. Je demande donc à Tyki de m'apporter de l'alcool pour la désinfecter. Il est allé chercher une bouteille de whisky dans sa réserve personnelle. VDM

[16 :45 :12] Allen : Aujourd'hui, repas entre exorciste. Soudain, c'est l'agitation, je saigne, c'est atroce, j'ai mal, je me suis coupé avec le rebord... d'une crêpe. VDM

[22 :14 :36] Miranda : Aujourd'hui, j'ai attrapé la grippe et je suis clouée au lit. Dans mon village, il y a deux médecins : mon ex, que j'ai traité de tous les noms sur son répondeur, complètement saoule, il y a cinq jours, et son père, à qui j'ai réservé le même sort le même jour. VDM

[18 :57 :49] Bak-chan : Aujourd'hui, je m'invite au QG de la congrégation dont le responsable a une soeur magnifique dont je suis tombé follement amoureux. La voyant arriver, je cours pour la retrouver et la saluer. Dommage, je n'avais pas vu la baie vitrée. La honte de ma vie et le nez cassé. VDM

[10 :54 :32] Kanda : Aujourd'hui, j'ai les cheveux longs. De temps en temps, une mèche de cheveux vient se placer juste devant mes yeux et m'empêche de voir. Pour la faire partir, j'ai pris l'habitude de secouer ma tête vers la gauche. Aujourd'hui, j'étais un peu trop près du mur. VDM

Fin de Connexion.

* * *

Voilà, vous remarquerez sans doute que certains en prennent plus que d'autre. Je tenais donc à finir sur Kanda qui a été relativement épargné ^^n'oubliez pas de laisser des review pour me soumettre d'autres VDM ^^ je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la rubrique Travail !


	3. Rubrique Amour

**Auteur :** Evils roses et des anonymes

**Titre :** D-gray man : une vie de merde

**Note : **Ca faisait longtemps hein ? Que vous aviez pas reçu un petit mail ! Bah si je suis vivante ! Enfin presque, mais c'est un détail ! Donc comme j'ai passé ma journée à modérer des VDM je vous présente la rubrique Amour, toujours sur le même principe, prendre des VDM véridiques et les modifier pour qu'elles collent aux perso ^^

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews ! bonne lecture !

* * *

[ 04 :48 :23] Kanda : Aujourd'hui, Le nouveau de la congrégation que je ne citerais pas, complètement éméché a passé vingt minutes à me dire combien son nouveau colocataire était beau, gentil, intelligent, drôle, bref le gars parfait. Son nouveau colocataire, c'est mon copain. Je sens qu'il va me plaire, lui... VDM

[ 15 : 45 :52 ] Lavi : Aujourd'hui, je profite d'une soirée pour avouer mon amour à mon meilleur ami (Kanda). Devant sa réaction gênée, j'ai imité le perroquet tout le reste de la nuit pour lui faire croire que j'étais saoul. VDM

[ 16 :36 :14] Allen : Aujourd'hui, une jolie jeune fille est assise à côté de moi dans le train. Après avoir échangé quelques mots, je lui demande son numéro. Elle me répond : "Laisse tomber. Mon père m'a promise à un prince d'Arabie Saoudite en échange d'un troupeau d'éléphants. Si tu me touches, il te tuera !"VDM Nda j'ai pris la liberté de laisser allen draguer la première venue XD

[ 12 : 56 : 32] Anita : Aujourd'hui, cela fait trois mois que mon chéri est parti en Inde et j'attends avec impatience son premier colis. Celui-ci arrive enfin, et je me précipite dans mon appartement pour déballer le tout. Le contenu ? Un T-shirt sale "pour que je n'oublie pas son odeur". Aucun risque. VDM

[ 22 :02 :35] Lavi : Aujourd'hui, installé confortablement dans mon fauteuil, je lisais un livre, épuisé. Soudain, je sens une substance liquide couler sur mon crâne, continuer sa course le long de ma nuque, puis dans mon dos. Kanda, mon petit ami depuis peu, a versé le contenu d'un œuf sur ma tête pour me "donner une raison de me laver". VDM

[ 10 :21 :49] Miranda : Aujourd'hui, ça fait plusieurs mois que je suis célibataire. Depuis que j'ai pris l'habitude de me prendre des râteaux à répétition, Lenalee ma colocataire me surnomme Granola. "Ne pariez jamais que vous n'en mangerez qu'un." VDM

[ 19 : 42 : 57] Miranda : Aujourd'hui, mon copain m'avoue que ce n'est plus possible entre nous. Motif ? Je lui fais honte à être trop maladroite. Après lui avoir fait un long discours pour lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, je me retourne, énervée, et pars. Je me suis pris une branche en pleine tête. VDM

[ 00 :26 : 14 ]Krory : Aujourd'hui, j'ai demandé Elliade en mariage. C'était une petite soirée surprise que je préparais depuis longtemps en toute discrétion. Après avoir accepté, elle m'a avoué que je lui avais tout raconté et déjà demandé sa main dans mon sommeil la nuit précédente. VDM

[ 20 : 16 : 23 ] Lenalee : Aujourd'hui, je présente mon copain à mon frère, en guise d'accueil, lui a proposé d'admirer sa carabine "non enregistrée et avec le numéro de série rayé" en lui disant : "Tu imagines ? Si je te tire dessus avec, personne ne pourra savoir que c'est moi. PERSONNE !" VDM

[ 13 :14 :26] Road : Aujourd'hui, je passe chez les jumeaux pour récupérer des affaires et je ne retrouve pas mes sous-vêtements. Je leur demande où ils sont. Ils se mettent a rire et baisse leur pantalon en même temps : ils portaient mes strings. VDM

[ 06 : 45 : 18 ] Tyki : Aujourd'hui, en soirée avec des amis, nous jouons au jeu de la bouteille. Coup de chance, elle tourne sur la fille la plus canon, avec qui je rêve de sortir. Elle a eu le choix : m'embrasser ou boire l'eau des toilettes. Apparemment, l'eau n'était pas si mauvaise. VDM

[23 :26 : 02 ] Lavi : Aujourd'hui, pour faire une surprise à Kanda, j'ai passé tout l'après-midi à mijoter un assortiment de spécialités d'Irlande, mon pays d'origine. La première chose qu'il ait dite en rentrant à la maison ? "C'est quoi, cette odeur ? Il y a le chat qui a encore vomi ?" VDM

[ 01 : 35 : 05 ] Lavi : Aujourd'hui, je regarde Titanic avec mon copain blotti dans mes bras. Lorsque arrive la scène érotique des deux héros, je le regarde timidement avec un air coquin et plein d'attente. Sans même tourner la tête, il me balance un "Crève" très sec et plein de détermination. VDM

[ 16 :32 :07 ] Road : Aujourd'hui, j'ai rompu avec Debitto car je le trouvais immature. Sa réponse ? "Méchante !" VDM

[12 : 45 : 12 ] Bak-chan : Aujourd'hui, sur mon MP3 en mode lecture aléatoire viennent de se succéder "Not alone" de Linkin Park, "Lonely" d'Akon et "You Are Not Alone" de Michael Jackson. Si je vous dis que ma copine m'a largué hier pour mon meilleur ami, vous croirez à l'intelligence artificielle ? VDM

[ 21 : 03 : 45 ] [ D'un mobile ] Allen : Aujourd'hui, j'apporte un bouquet de fleurs chez ma copine. Je sonne, elle ouvre, prend le bouquet et referme la porte. Je suis toujours dehors. VDM

[ 15 : 45 : 39 ] Cross : Aujourd'hui, en pleine dispute avec ma maitresse, je décide, pour calmer la tension, de lui demander sa main. Elle m'a répondu "oui" et m'a embrassé avant de lancer : "Mais ce n'est pas le problème !" et de continuer à crier. VDM

[ 07 : 56 : 14 ] Kanda : Aujourd'hui, Lavi, mon "copain" somnambule m'a réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour me demander si je comptais le guillotiner pour son infidélité, puis s'est rendormi paisiblement. VDM

[ 17 : 34 : 04 ] Allen : Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert que deux mecs sur lesquels je fantasmais, souvent rencontrés dans le train, étaient en fait la même personne : avec ou sans lunettes. VDM

[ 05 : 14 : 32 ] Allen : Aujourd'hui, je suis arrivé à Londres et une fête est organisée par la congrégation. Là-bas, une fille montre pour moi un certain intérêt et on se met à flirter toute la soirée. C'est en rentrant chez moi que j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de la soeur de mon superieur particulièrement protecteur, avec lequel je vais vivre pendant un bon moment. VDM

[ 10 : 01 : 12 ] Kanda : Aujourd'hui, alors que je me lavais, Lavi est entré dans la douche tout habillé, s'est agenouillé et m'a fait sa demande parce que "j'ai toujours rêvé de te demander de m'épouser sous la pluie, mais il y a du soleil, aujourd'hui". VDM

[ 22 : 14 : 59 ] Krory ; Aujourd'hui, ma petite amie, très superstitieuse, m'appelle pour annuler notre rendez-vous de ce soir. Sa raison : "Je sens que quelque chose d'horrible va se produire." J'allais la demander en mariage. VDM

[ 14 : 32 : 04] Allen : Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré la fille parfaite. Douce, belle, espiègle... et elle s'appelle Mariane. Rien à faire, ça me bloque. VDM

[ 20 : 45 : 36 ] Lenalee : Aujourd'hui, à mon réveil, il y a de magnifiques fleurs de lotus sur la table, cadeau de mon copain pour se faire pardonner d'être rentré ivre mort dans la nuit. Plus tard, je croise Kanda excédé dans la serre à côté de ses plans de lotus fétiche, qui a été pillé dans la nuit. Bien entendu, Allen n'est au courant de rien. VDM

[ 15 : 03 : 45] Krory : Aujourd'hui, ma copine m'a quitté parce qu'elle ne supportait plus le bruit de mon brossage de dents. D'après elle, ce brossage trop virulent traduit une personnalité impulsive, agressive et méchante. VDM

[ 21 :15 :01 ]Road : Aujourd'hui, Lulubelle que je n'ai pas vue depuis longtemps me rend visite. Regardant par la baie vitrée, elle déclare : "Le jardinier est sale et a l'air malade. Tu devrais mieux le payer." Ce jardinier, c'est Tyki, et accessoirement mon petit ami. VDM

[ 10 : 56 :12 ] Lavi : Aujourd'hui, alors que je dors profondément, Kanda me réveille avec plusieurs SMS. Je lui réponds alors de me laisser quelques minutes encore dans les bras de Morphée. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'un jour il puisse me faire une crise de jalousie pour une divinité grecque. VDM

[ 17 : 25 : 36 ] Cloud Nine : Aujourd'hui, Cross m'annonce qu'il a trouvé une bonne résolution pour cette année : il ne me trompera plus avec Anita. Au moins, je peux être sûre qu'il ne me ment pas : elle est morte il y a deux jours. VDM

[ 23 : 47 : 59 ] Lavi : Aujourd'hui, repas à la cafet. Je demande à Kanda, dont la réputation en terme d'honnêteté n'est plus à faire, ce qu'il pense du nouveau avec lequel je sors depuis peu : "Il a autant de conversation qu'une boîte de choucroute. J'espère pour toi qu'il a aussi l'ouverture facile, sinon aucun intérêt." VDM

[ 15 : 35 : 01 ] Anita : Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire et, pour l'occasion, Cross m'a offert un très beau parfum. Étonnée qu'il ne porte pas de nom, je le questionne. Il m'avoue : "Je sais, je l'ai gratté pour ne pas te donner de fausses idées." Le parfum s'appelait "Marry me". VDM

[ 19 : 06 : 45 ] Sheryl : Aujourd'hui, le Prince a décidé de mettre mon lit double dans la chambre de mon petit frère et son petit lit simple dans la mienne... parce que "lui, au moins, il a une copine". VDM

[ 18 : 02 : 56 ] Lavi : Aujourd'hui, Kanda m'a fait comprendre qu'on ne se voyait pas assez en collant des avis de recherche sur moi dans toute la congrégation. VDM

[ 11 : 19 : 05 ] Lenalee : Aujourd'hui, Lavi, mon collègue et néanmoins ami sonne chez moi à 8 h du matin. Il est bourré et revient de soirée. Je lui propose de se poser dans le canapé le temps d'aller chercher de l'aspirine. Lorsque je reviens, il n'est plus dans le salon. Il est parti se coucher dans mon lit, à côté de mon copain. VDM

[ 23 : 45 : 18 ] Kanda : Aujourd'hui, nouvelle technique de drague dans le train : Lavi m'a amoureusement pris la main et m'a sorti, l'œil brillant : "Viens, j'arrête mes études et nous partirons élever des moutons !" VDM

[ 00 : 12 : 45 ] Allen : Aujourd'hui, mon travail étant assez stricte, les relations sexuelles et le mariage ne sont pas acceptées. Ainsi, quand le frère de lenalee a découvert le soutien-gorge de sa soeur dans ma chambre, j'ai préféré lui avouer que j'aimais m'habiller en fille. VDM

[ 19 : 56 : 03 ] Tyki : Aujourd'hui, j'envoie un SMS au mignon gamin avec qui j'ai sympathisé dans le train hier soir et lui propose de m'accompagner au ciné. Il a répondu : "Non mais si je t'ai parlé hier, c'est parce que tu avais des gâteaux et que j'avais faim. Oublie-moi. Bye !" VDM

[ 22 : 19 : 07 ] Lenalee : Aujourd'hui, Reever m'annonce qu'il a quitté mon frère. En rentrant, je le retrouve en pleurs dans la cuisine, je vais donc le consoler. Il épluchait des oignons et n'était visiblement pas au courant pour la rupture. VDM

Fin de connexion~

* * *

Une petite review =D


	4. Rubrique Argent

**Auteur :** Evils-Roses

**Titre :** DGM Une Vie de Merde.

**Les petites notes :**

Alalala ! vous l'attendiez ? He bien la voilà ! issu d'une autre journée de glandage sur VDM Les personnages de DGM sont de retours ! plus malchanceux que jamais !

Comme vous l'avez remarquez, il s'agit de la rubrique argent, donc… C'est triste à dire, mais Allen sera ma victime préféré sur ce chapitre XD

Comet Je suis désolée de ne pas mettre assez de Laven, mais dans les VDM il est vrais que le couple Yuvi est vraiment épique… En plus je n'ai que peu d'affinité avec le Laven, mais je vais essayer de faire un effort ! Promis

Bonne lecture !

* * *

[22 :13 :12 ] Allen : Aujourd'hui, comme depuis toujours, je suis l'apprenti du Maréchal Cross. Au début d'une partie de Monopoly, mes amis exorcistes ont absolument tenu à me faire commencer le jeu avec une dette de 100 000 €. VDM

[08 :25 :45] Jerry : Aujourd'hui, j'ai acheté un couteau en céramique qui m'a couté un bras. Ou plutôt un doigt, devrais-je dire, après la première utilisation. VDM

[04 :52 :03] Tykki : Aujourd'hui, pour rentrer d'une soirée bien arrosée, j'ai préféré prendre le dernier train plutôt que le taxi avec les autres Noahs par souci d'économie. Je me suis endormi dans le train, j'ai fini au garage et j'ai dû payer 80 € de taxi pour retrouver mon lit. VDM

[15 :14 :05] Road : Aujourd'hui, dans la rue, Jasdero m'interpelle et me tend un billet de 50 € que j'ai fait tomber juste avant. Je le remercie et lui dis qu'à sa place, je ne l'aurais pas rendu. Il est tout de suite parti en courant avec le billet. VDM

[18 :02 :35] Krory : Aujourd'hui, Miranda a mal à la tête et pas d'argent pour acheter des comprimés. Elle a donc pris deux pièces de un euro monégasques millésimées de ma collection et évaluées à 40 € chacune pour aller à la

[20 :18 :03] Lenalee : Aujourd'hui, en mission avec Allen je prends le télésiège, je me retrouve contrainte de tenir mon golem dans la bouche pour déplier le rapport de mission. Allen qui est mon voisin me demande si je n'ai pas peur de le laisser tomber. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour lui répondre. Maître corbeau sur un arbre perché... VDM

[17 :07 :49] Miranda : Aujourd'hui, quand le prêtre m'a dit : "Votre code, s'il vous plait." pour que je puisse acceder à mon compte au sein de la congrégation, je n'ai pas tapé mon code sur le boîtier. Non, j'ai préféré le donner oralement, et assez fort pour qu'une dizaine de personnes l'entendent. VDM

[18 :25 :13] Lavi : Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu un mail de La Redoute transféré par Kanda : 15 € de réduction pour "la robe noire qu'il me faut". Si vous voyez un homme séduisant dans sa jolie robe noire, c'est moi. VDM

[01 :10 :01 ] Tykki : Aujourd'hui, le versement automatique du Prince a 18 jours de retard. Mon estomac aussi. VDM

[14 :05 :59] Miranda : Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu le code de ma carte de crédit inscrit sur le courrier avec comme conseil de le détruire rapidement pour que personne ne le connaisse. Je l'ai fait, j'étais toute fière de moi avant de me rendre compte que je ne l'avais absolument pas mémorisé. VDM

[15 :40 :12] Debitto : Aujourd'hui, étant majeur, je demande au Prince de privilégier l'argent plutôt que les chocolats pour Pâques. Il l'a fait. Maintenant, je dois aller chercher dix euros en pièces de cinquante centimes dans le jardin. VDM

[02 :03 :25] Lavi : Aujourd'hui, en mission, au balcon de la chambre d'hôtel Allen me soutient que les voitures rouges sont majoritaires. Je suis certain, moi, que ce sont les noires. On finit par parier 100 € et le premier à voir trois véhicules de sa couleur à la suite remporte la somme. Un cortège de pompiers est passé. VDM

[13 :02 :53] Komui : Aujourd'hui, ma sœur se fait les ongles et, amusée, propose de vernir les miens. Pour le délire, j'accepte. Une fois qu'elle a fini, elle me dit : "Maintenant, si tu veux le dissolvant, soit tu me donnes dix euros, soit tu vas au labo en montrant tes ongles à tout le monde." VDM

[ 20 :18 :06] Kanda : Aujourd'hui, à raison d'un euro par juron et à cause d'un doigt de pied coincé dans une porte, j'ai dû verser quinze euros dans la boîte à gros mots. VDM

[16 :25 :02] Krory : Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin compris pourquoi Allen se précipitait sur la machine à café après mon passage. C'est parce que j'oublie systématiquement la monnaie. Deux euros le café, ça fait cher. VDM

[12 :46 :57] Jasdero : Aujourd'hui, comme chaque mois, Le Prince me donne quarante euros d'argent de poche et cinq euros à mon frère sous prétexte qu'il est plus vieux, et donc plus mature. Nous sommes jumeaux et nous avons deux minutes d'écart. VDM

[15 :51 :32] Lavi : Aujourd'hui, Allen, mon copain a passé deux heures à démonter la machine à laver pour récupérer une pièce de deux euros qui s'y était coincée. Comme il n'a pas réussi à la remonter, nous en avons eu pour près de cent euros de réparation. Mais Allen a récupéré sa pièce ! VDM

[00 :14 :59 ] Miranda : Aujourd'hui, vacances au Maroc en amoureux et balade dans un souk. Lavi, mon ami, essaye en plaisantant de me troquer contre un narguilé. Réponse du marchand : "Écoute, cousin, sérieusement, regarde-la, ta gazelle. Elle ne vaut même pas un briquet made in China." VDM

[16 :00 :13] Allen : Aujourd'hui, mon banquier m'a dit : "Pour bien vous faire comprendre : si vous étiez un pays européen, vous seriez la Grèce." VDM

[21 :13 :54] Lavi : Aujourd'hui, coupure d'eau à la congrégation alors que c'est au tour de Kanda, de faire à manger. Il tient à faire des sôbas, mais je lui fais remarquer qu'on ferait mieux d'aller au resto puisque sans eau, les sôbas... Il a fait fondre tous nos glaçons. VDM

[11 :05 :36] Kanda : Aujourd'hui, Lavi a récidivé et est revenu des courses avec six pots de moutarde. Le mois dernier, c'était douze pots de Nutella. J'ai pourtant essayé de lui faire comprendre que c'était plus économique d'acheter des verres vides. "Oui, mais le vide, ça ne se mange pas." Argument imparable. VDM

[16 :11 :50] Allen : Aujourd'hui, en flânant au supermarché, j'ai craqué pour une promotion à 8 € le sac de 7,5 kg de riz, et j'en ai pris quatre. C'est en sortant que je me suis rappelé que j'étais venu à pied. VDM

[05 :45 :24] Tykki: Aujourd'hui, je suis invité à un cocktail chic pour la première fois. M'ennuyant quelque peu au début, je me dirige vers le bar, commande et, ne sachant pas s'il fallait payer, donne un billet de 50 € au serveur. En fait c'était gratuit, il l'a pris pour un pourboire. VDM

[19 :47 :32] Lenalee : Aujourd'hui, je repère dans une vitrine de soldes un joli collier, long, en toutes petites perles beiges nacrées.J'entre et le demande à la vendeuse, qui me regarde et explose de rire. J'ai juste voulu acheter la chaînette du store de la vitrine. VDM

[15 :17 :39] Mari : Aujourd'hui, tout le monde s'est foutu de moi à la congrégation. Je suis le seul black de deux mètres avec une carrure de frigo à m'être fait racketter mon portable, mes clés et 75 euros par... une gamine de maximum seize ans qui m'a mis son talon pile là où il faut. VDM

[ 20 :35 :13] Bak-chan :Aujourd'hui, je ne travaille pas. Je décide donc d'envoyer mes cartes de vœux à toutes mes connaissances du QG principal d'Europe. Je dois coller 50 timbres. À la 49e enveloppe, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais acheté des enveloppes déjà timbrées. VDM

[09 :20 :19] Krory : Aujourd'hui, j'en ai assez de passer trente minutes debout lorsque je pars en mission dans mon train car il est surchargé. Je décide donc de prendre un billet en première classe, plus cher. Je suis effectivement en première classe... debout. VDM

[10 :02 :30] Lulubelle : Aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu compte que mon chat était cleptomane. J'ai découvert le coin où il avait entreposé ma pince à épiler, une éponge, cinq pinces à linge et le rouge à lèvres Dior qui m'a coûté aussi cher la première ET la seconde fois que je l'ai acheté en pensant l'avoir perdu. VDM

[23 :05 :36] Komui : Aujourd'hui, ma sœur m'invite au cinéma. On arrive, elle achète les places et le pop-corn alors qu'elle est fauchée. En fait, après vérification, elle a trouvé l'argent dans mon porte-monnaie. VDM

[09 :19 :39] Tykki : Aujourd'hui, dans le métro, un petit enfant fouille dans ses poches, sort un euro et me le tend. "Pourquoi tu me donnes tes sous ?" Lui : "Maman elle dit que faut aider les pôves." Je lui demande pourquoi il pense que je suis pauvre. "Maman elle dit que les pôves ça pue." VDM

[20 :05 :25] Kanda : Aujourd'hui, je devais recevoir mon colis tant attendu (un magnifique sabre de samouraï à 2000 euros, j'avais flashé dessus) que j'avais commandé sur un site d'enchères. Sauf qu'à la place j'ai eu la vieille épée en plastique de Zorro. VDM

Fin de connexion.


End file.
